Murder Files: Another Suicide
by KeepsAwayTheNargles
Summary: Bangtan crime!AU. Based verry loosely off Dope. Yoongi is head of the investigative office,and he's been called forth to create a Task Force to investigate the very unusual serial suicides that have been happening. He contacts an old colleague Park,Jimin who's a professional psychology grad and criminal profiler look over the suspects,and recruit Jeon Jungkook local police officer.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright. Give me a week tops to create a professional team. I know a few colleagues from back in the day who I'm in touch with. Yes. I'll send you an email with their contact info as soon as they respond. Thank you very much sir, I'm grateful you think so highly of me." The man opens his office door and takes a place at his desktop computer. "Don't worry I have it all under control. Yes, I'll see you next week if not sooner. Bye sir."

Yoongi hangs up his mobile and sets it down. He immediately covers his face with stress and rubs his temples. Sometimes his boss can give him a headache that won't go away until he leaves the office around dusk. There is literally no way he knows enough people to build a task force team in less than a week. He knows of one colleague who might help him out with connections, but it's not for sure.

Yoongi picks his mobile back up again and flips it open dialing a number.

"Hello? I'm looking for a Park, Jimin? Oh great! I was wondering what your prices for hire were? Good, I'd like to present you with a puzzling case ... If you wouldn't mind booking a face to face appointment? Great, what day would you be available? Yes, three o clock then? Great, bye sir."

In a better mood than before, he hangs up his mobile once more. Park, Jimin a professional physiologist and criminal profiler who graduated university the same year as him. From what he remembers the boy was a very hard worker, and too hard on himself. We;ll be using the local police, but he should have a Private Detective to recommend.

Yoongi takes a stack of papers on his desk and signs on the dotted lines for each individual page. He's not only the team manager at his police station, but a lawyer on the side. He's taking online classes since the university is out of state. It isn't as if everything comes easy to him, but his technical record would have anyone think differently. His IQ score qualifies him for Mensa. The papers go into the 'out' tray on his desk and he slides another stack in front of him.

He leaves his office and locks it up, then leaves the building, hops into his Audi A6 and heads home. In order to de-stress Yoongi turns his radio up high and bops his head to the beat of some dope ass rap. As the song changes to his favorite, he pulls into his house driveway. That always happens.

On his way in Yoongi grabs the newspaper on the front step. Inside he kicks his shoes off by the door and removes his coat. His house smells like leather furniture and lavender air freshener. He switches on the television to watch his favorite night time drama show. A captivating psychological thriller about a man who goes through dementia and doesn't remember his own daughter, who happens to be a serial killer. The rest of the show is unlocking the mystery of the only man who knows about his daughter.

Ring~~ Ring~~Ring! Yoongi makes a sour face, because he hates taking work calls past his day hours. He answers, "Hello?Oh Park, Jimin. How are you?"

He smiles at the thought of his boss praising him for recruiting a member already. "Tomorrow? Let's see, I don't have any appointments set up, just a meeting in the morning. You'd like to move your appointment forward? Oh, sorry to hear that about the loss of a case... I can do tomorrow at 2... Great! I'll see you tomorrow then." He hangs up.

Talking to himself he mutters,"I'm impressed with myself. If all goes well I'll have myself a professional profiler on the case."

Rewarding himself with dinner, he cooks something delicious up in the kitchen. Some rice, carrots, and stir fry. "Oh! Decided to show yourself Leo?" The grey kitten jumps onto the counter top purring for a bite of food. Yoongi drops a clump of rice at his feet. "At this rate you'll eat more than a kitten should." He pets him for a minute and he jumps down to lovingly rub on Yoongi's leg.

"Your welcome. Now, let's go watch our show with no interruptions."

At 11, tired and beat from the work day he takes a quick shower, then finds his way under a heavy comforter. His house tends to be drafty at night.


	2. Chapter 2: Interview

Yoongi wakes to his alarm. He shuts it off and sits up to rub his eyes and flatten his black hair. Dressing and trudging down the hall to kitchen once more for breakfast, he opens the fridge and grabs a few frozen waffles. Then, he scoops some cat food from the plastic container he has set up, and dumps it into Leo's bowl. His small white sock feet come padding into the kitchen to eat.

The toaster pops and he plates his food with tons of syrup. After eating he grabs his coat and laptop bag. He's out the door and into his car, which as always blasts sick beats.

"Good morning." He passes a coworker in the hall. He makes his way into the company kitchen to snag a hot cup of coffee, two sugars no cream. Upstairs in his personal office he begins his signing of papers and sends them off to be notarized. Drinking his coffee between intervals of switching ballpoint pens that have run out of ink, Yoongi sighs in boredom. His work sounds much cooler than it really is, especially in this dry season of early spring. People tend to not commit crimes in such a lovely time of the year, where depression is relieved. The sun brings out happiness in many.

It's a good thing that this mystery serial suicide happend, because his job is about to get a whole lot cooler, and his life more interesting.

He takes a glance at the clock noticing that his morning meeting with the Chief is in ten minutes, so he organizes his papers once more and leaves them. Chief's office is on the fifth floor. He takes an elevator and a left on the fifth floor landing. Taking a deep breath, he knocks.

"Mr. Min, please come in." There's only a few black chairs facing his desk, so he sits there. "I called you here today to talk about the recent case that has come up. I've hired you to create a task force and keep up with organizing them and holding periodic meetings. I want you to be a leader who will give them their individual assignments from our investigative firm."

"Yes, thank you for trusting me with this." He waits for his boss to say something more. "The case itself is unusual and we're not exactly 100% sure about why ... it's not like anything else. We need extra professionals to take a look and get a different opinion. We're sure this is the work of more than one accomplice."

Yoongi's eyebrows raise at that. "Accomplices, sir?"

"Yes. The uhm, causes of deaths and weird evidence points to suicides, but that the victims seem like they're trying to tell us something. These suicides are obviously serial, but why? It's not our area of expertise to go this deep into a case that isn't murder."

"I understand, sir. I also would like to let you know that I have a meeting with a profiler this afternoon, I called yesterday to set up an appointment."

His bosses eyes go wide. "You called yesterday for a profiler, and he's available the next day! What luck! I hope he's good, boy. It doesn't sound like he's too busy ..."

Yoongi swallows. "His previous appointment fell apart. I have faith in him, after all, we obtained education from the same place ..."

His boss laughs and it echoes around his large office."Hoho, that's right! He's a colleague of yours. Keep it up this way and you might have the entire task force in a few days!"

Yoongi smiles at the praise, but politely refutes him. "That's not possible, sir."

His genial bosses face sobers up and his eyes look down and then back up seriously again. "There's one more thing."

"Yes, sir?"

"I'd like you to keep an eye out on anyone around you whom you see more than I ran a background check on the victims, all have a tendency of stalking, and violent crimes."

Yoongi swallows again, definitely not creeped out. Only a little bit. He isn't directly exposed to many crimes of this nature, so this is a new experience.

"Yes, sir. I'll be careful."

Back in his own office with an hour until his next appointment, Yoongi thinks about everything that he's head from the boss. Serial Suicides, weird evidence, and a team of deeper investigation being hired, it's a weird combination. Usually suicides aren't that difficult to figure out. Once an internet suicide pact arose and that took up a chunk of investigation, but once the dead teens laptops were searched, it was obvious. This doesn't seem like an internet pact, or friend promise kind of deal. Only slight connections were made in very obscure ways. No one know if the victims themselves are related.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, is the phone ringing and he answers it.

"Hello~"

"I'll be right down, thank you Yuna."

Park, Jimin is waiting for him down in the front lobby. He boards the elevator once more, and on the ground floor landing he sees a shorter figure in a suit standing at the concierge kiosk.

"Good afternoon, sir."

"Good afternoon, Park Jimin." Since he is older than the other boy, it's alright for him to address his name.

"Please, just call me Jimin. It's fine by me."

Yoongi leads the other boy to another room. "I hope you don't mind a coffee shop?"

Jimin shakes his head with a smile. "Love coffee."

Taking a table by the window and away from eavesdroppers Yoongi addresses the case.

"I take it you want to take this case, but what our firm is looking for is dedicated and precise profilers. We want someone with a psychological background." The waiter comes by and Yoongi orders a cappuccino with double shot of espresso. Jimin orders a latte with caramel.

"I can profile anyone I see. It's not hard for me to do, and something that I've proven over and over again. I have solved cases with just the mention of 'this person's a meth user' and 'this person sells Xodol by the case out of his parents garage.'"

Yoongi looks at the man, his brown hair neat and combed. His suit pressed with a pen in his pocket, you can tell he dresses to impress. He talks big but how can he prove it?

"Can you show me? Profile that man over there in the blue shirt, can you tell me something right off the bat?" He doesn't know if this will work, but it's worth a try.

Jimin smiles even wider and his eyes scrunch together."Of course. He's most likely a writer of some sort, because his posture. You can see the indentions on his wrist where the table cuts into it, from typing on a laptop for a long period of time. Furthermore, he's definitely not married.

Yoongi smiles despite himself. "How can I know that's true?"

"You won't." Jimin laughs. "Believe me when I say, don't lie to a profiler, and a profiler won't lie to you. I build trust relationships, that way peoples natural mannerisms show and I can get genuine results. If someone's mad at you they will close you off and their eyes will betray any kind of information you might gather."

That sounded pretty smart to Yoongi. "Try and profile me."

Laughing Jimin asks,"Is this your way of running me though my paces?"

Yoongi smiles. "It's only task force policy."

"I can tell you that you just lied to me. It was in your eyes and the way you rubbed the table after you said it. You own a cat, don't you?"

"I do! How can you tell?"

"The cat hair on your knees, I saw it when you were walking my way at the office. a grey cat doesn't show up too badly on a black suit, but I bet it has some patches. There are white hairs on your suit too, it's unavoidable. Something else ..."

Jimin looks over Yoongi guessing that he lives alone, and he's from Daegu, and that he signs lots of papers at work. He has permanent ring finger calluses, or so Jimin says.

"Great. I think it's safe to say your hired! Welcome aboard, Jimin. Would you like to order a scone?"

Together the two co-workers eat their scones and end their break. The interview went nicely and Yoongi can report to his boss later to tell him how it went. His mood has lifted since he met Jimin, he noticed the boy is quite cheerful. He isn't anything like Yoongi to be honest, he's more of a pessimist that finds it hard to trust strangers.

In his office once more he's feeling the afternoon drag, and not wanting to get started on his papers right away he leans back in his chair to stretch. He should call his boss, or he could call Jimin back ... he forgot to ask him a question earlier and it would be less awkward to ask him about it sooner than later.

He picks up his mobile.

"Jimin, yes. Sorry to bother you so soon, but I wanted to ask you something else, what police station do you work with? Uh-huh. Alright, thank you! ... No, I'm not." Jimin asked him if he was bored. "I didn't lie to you again!" Jimin is heard cackling over the phone. "That's all I wanted to ask you, bye Park, Jimin."

He hangs and up and puts his phone down rather hard. Ugh, that boys brags a little too much. "Know-it-all."

The number of Jimin's recommended Police Station is down on the paper. Yoongi takes the phone once more dials the number an calls. He sets the phone down while he waits on hold.

"Hello? Sir, are you there?"

Yoongi's eye flutter open, he was almost asleep.

"Mhm, yes sir."

"This is central police station located in Busan. How may I help you?"

He reads the name on the paper as well and asks, "I'm looking for a Jeon, Jungkook do you know him?"

"I am him." In the background you can hear soft chatter.

"Great. This is a request from the Investigative Firm located in Daegu. We have a very strange case ..."

"-The serial suicides?" Jungkook interupts Yoongi.

"Who told you?"

" I've already spoken to your Chief, he's alerted all willing outsourcing police chiefs in Korea."

Yoongi suddenly feels very safe. "Good. Extra precautions should be taken. I wanted to talk to you and ask if you'd join the task force called to investigate this crime. We need at least one local police on hand, in case things get dicey. You can also authorize us to enter the crime scenes."

Jungkook makes a small noise. "Your chief asked you to r-recruit me?"

"Weeell," he draws out the word. "Someone recommend you. I've already spoken to the psychological, criminal profiler, Park Jimin, he praised your work."

"That little-" Jungkook pauses and fixes his voice tone. "I'd be pleased to help you and Jimin, when should I make the trip?"

"As soon as possible. Can you be here within the week? Do you have family in Daegu, can you stay there for an extended period of time?"

Jungkook sighs. "I don't, sir."

Yoongi sighs too. " Just pack what you'll need and we'll find a place."

"Thank you, sir. I'll be on my way as soon as possible. Thank you for hiring me."

"No need to say thank you twice, boy." He's picked up the unfortunate habit of calling his juniors 'boy' from his Chief. "I'll see you soon, bye."

Yoongi hangs up his mobile and turns to his laptop. He didn't press an interview on the Busan boy, because any investigative office can look up the files of a Korean police officer. This isn't to spy on their own forces, but in case a police officer turns out to be a bad apple ... well, higher protection needs to be able to crack into their records. That way the investigative offices can keep the police in line, so they don't become too cocky.

Typing in his name on the files account, the younger boys record appears. Clean as a whistle, with good standing GPA, graduated from Busan arts school with honors. He took two years of Criminal Law before cracking the answer on a case, and the station hired him on the spot. Even though he's young blood, Yoongi wouldn't underestimate him, so far in his five year career he's helped apprehend two major criminals. Then, arrest a few robbers and three drug cartel lords. The boy deserves his title of 'Busan's Trainee Manager.'

* * *

This is such a bad place to end, but if I don't end it here the chapter's might be 3K long! I'd rather keep the chapters short for now. I really hope anyone whose reading this is enjoying! Please leave a review and let me know? (Girl let me know, girl let me know lalala)


	3. Chapter 3: Suspects

Bringing himself back to his work he takes the files from his 'in' pile and flips pages reading about someone's plea to investigate a person who they suspect is feeding their dog rib bones every night, which affects his stomach lining. Yoongi throws this one in the trash. After about an hour of sorting through pleas, and throwing or signing them away, he pulls himself away from the desk.

In his car and on his way home, Yoongi stops at the store to get a few things for his dinner. Pulling up into his driveway with his one bag, he carries it inside. He goes back outside to grab the mail and brings it in. Most of it is junk mail, but one envelope.

"Leo, we might be in trouble ... this bill, it's no joke." Yoongi's first bill for his newly rented house. The cat appears in the room and rubs against Yoongi's let as usual.

He puts the bill down on the counter top, and begins to make food. "Shall we turn some music on?" He asks to no one in particular. His favorite rap playlist starts up. Pouring the cut up vegetables into the boiling water, he stirs and dances.

After the foods done he goes over to his couch and picks up the TV remote, just in time for his show. Halfway into it, Yoongi's alerted by lights in his driveway. Someone must have pulled in to turn back around. The lights on the car go off though, and a person steps out. He wonders if someone has the wrong house number. They knock on his door.

He opens it. "Hello, sir!"

"Jimin? What are you doing here?"

"Your chief called me, and told me that we should get started straight away with the nature of these suicides by finding out what they're trying to tell us. He gave me your address."

Yoongi's face doesn't betray how puzzled he is, but he moves away from the door to let Jimin inside the warm house. "I don't like working after hours."

Jimin doesn't shy away from the the others deadpan statement. "It's going to happen every now and then. You have a nice place."

"Thank you. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please. Oh! How cute, a cat. What's it's name?"

"That's Leo, don't worry he's a shameless ball of fluff, pet him enough and he'll crawl into your lap." Yoongi goes into the kitchen to pour two cups of tea.

"He's purring on my feet," Jimin says from the other room. Yoongi smiles.

Adding sugar and stirring them, he brings them back into the living room and set them on coasters.

"Alright, I don't really know how to get started. We have nothing to go off yet. Should I contact my boss?"

Jimin sighs. "I guess so."

Yoongi pulls his laptop out of his bag, ready to send a Skype call to his boss. That's his preferred method of communication, because he doesn't trust phones enough to send sensitive criminal information across them. Anyone could imitate a voice, or blackmail you into saying things you don't want to say.

Do-do-do, do-do-do- a Skype call is coming in. Yoongi throws Jimin a side eyed look of suspicion. "Who do you bet that is?"

Jimin's face looks absolutely amused.

Yoongi answers the call. "Hello?"

"Mr. Min, this is Chief." His actual name is Chief. "I take it Jimin has made it to your home?"

"Yes, sir, he's right here." He angles the computer to show a waving Jimin.

"Good. I am aware that you know nothing but the basics about this case, and what I would like to have you and Jimin talk about tonight, are the suspects. Get to know them a little bit. I'm going to send you two files for the two victims."

Jimin smiles widely. "Thank you, sir. I'll try and do my best."

"Mr. Min, this is all I will say for now, tomorrow come to my office at noon and talk with me. I'll see you then, bye." Chief disconnects their Skype call.

A minute later Yoongi's computer makes a notification sound and the files pop up on his screen. He opens the file and finds two profiles.

The first profile contains a man named Harry, 44 and single, died of asphyxiation.

"He choked himself with a pillow case ... then why is there blood?"

Jimin winces as he looks at the photo. There isn't blood everywhere, but enough to sicken someone with a weak stomach. "I don't know. It looks like he's been slashed across the chest, poor fellow."

"He's a dead fellow now. So cause of death asphyxiation, but he slashed himself before he died?" Yoongi's brows pull together.

"This tells me that he has quite the pain tolerance. He might have been a masochist, because look at his hands," Jimin replies. In the photo the man has bruised knuckles, black and blue with scabs. "He might have punched a wall or two ..."

Yoongi doesn't know what to say. He's trying to think hard about what all the information means and what kind of connections can be made about him, but it's just information to him. He isn't the best people person and therefore his weakness is reading them.

"It's weird, isn't it? There isn't much blood on his shirt ... not enough from the slashes. Could he change his shirt before dying?"

Both of them scan the information, making comments here and there and wondering about this mans former life. Jimin says most of the things that make sense, and a few common themes keep cropping up.

The man loved pain and loved inflicting pain on others. His criminal record shows many cases of domestic abuse and assault. The man attended illegal dog fights, went to community college for bio mechanics, and has been suspected for murder.

Yoongi runs a background check on the man, and finds that in 1998 the man was suspected for the murder of a sixteen year old girl. It turns out that even though it looked like a murder, and every piece of evidence pointed to Harry, the police found a note from the girl. It told them that someone has been asking her for sensitive information about Harry. The person told the girl that they were going to frame him. She committed suicide in order to ease her mind of guilt. He was released from jail.

"He was framed for the girls suicide, the perfect bait and switch. The framer was going to frame him whether the girl was alive or not, but once she killed herself ... its certain the guy was going to jail. The framer must have been very smart, because he's the real murderer without actually touching the girl. He must have convinced her to give him information on Harry, then she felt bad and killed herself. This was the framers intention all along, to kill the girl. I'm almost certain, that the framer blackmailed the girl for the information. Sending Harry to jail was just icing on the cake," Jimin says.

"A suicide that looks like a murder," Yoongi replies. "That's strange, but I guess with his track record anyone would think he killed the girl."

"Exactly. People judge far too quickly without thinking deeply. Just because someone's violent it doesn't mean right away that they would kill others. Psychology says that people may love pain, or inflicting pain, but going in for the kill is a level up. You must have a certain kind of state of mind to go in for the kill. This man has no track record of disassociative personality, or abuse in his own family, and no mental illness. He doesn't raise any flags as a murderer."

Yoongi nods at Jimin's personality explanation. It makes sense."That doesn't explain why he would kill himself though, does that count as 'a level up'?

Jimin looks down at the picture sadly. "Yes. The victim has to be in a certain state of mind." He takes a deep breath. Yoongi notices that even though he's only known Jimin for two days, a sad expression doesn't seem to fit his features. "One has to hate themselves so much."

Yoongi nods. "I think we should move on to the next victim. Maybe we can find something similar between the two." He picks his tea up to take a long drink. He opens the file.

A Japanese girl named Kira, thirteen years old, died by blunt force trauma to the head. Jimin told Yoongi not to download the image, but Yoongi knew that they would have to. A question arises in Yoongi's head.

"Do we have forensics and autopsy information?"

Jimin shrugs his shoulders. "It doesn't seem to be attached, maybe we should visit the morgue where the bodies were inspected?"

Yoongi nods. "It would be nice to have someone like that on the task force."

Jimin nods in agreement. "I'm afraid to look." He does anyone and with a squeak of terror, the profiler turns away his face taking on a shade of green. "I don't see how this person could have killed themselves this way?"

"So you think it's a murder?" Yoongi asks.

"All I know is, in order to kill yourself in this way ... to cause that much pain to yourself, at such a young age, one would have to disassociate themselves from the situation. In order to develop a disassosative personality the girl would have to have a history of very painful abuse, most likely of the sexual type. Can you run a background check on her?" Jimin's face looks absolutely sour at the moment. Yoongi guesses he doesn't actually see many crime scenes.

He runs the background check and they both look for some kind of evidence. No notes about abusive parents. The girl suffers from OCD, but that's not it. She's an only child and a lover of dogs.

"At this point, I'm going to say it's a murder. It's obvious, and if you look at it that makes sense," Jimin says. "We can't find any connections between the two suspects when looking for suicide motivations, but if you switch it over to a murder. We need to focus on the murderers intentions.

Yoongi nods. He looks at the clock and yawns, it's almost midnight.

"Do you think this is enough information to pass onto your boss tomorrow?" Jimin asks quietly.

Yoongi nods again. "Yes. We can stop here for tonight, and I'll relay to him everything we said tonight. Thank you Jimin, for coming over and helping me with this."

"Not a problem, thank you for welcoming into your home. I hope we can meet again soon."

Both men get up and head towards the door. "Yes. I'll be seeing you, bye."

"Bye~" Jimin leaves the house and gets into his car and leaves.

Yoongi yawns once more, reminding himself of how late it is, and he still has work tomorrow. He climbs into his bed and falls fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: New addition

I hope to anyone reading this right now that they're enjoying :) Things are about to get interesting!

* * *

Yoongi wakes and goes through his morning routine. He waves to Leo as he shuts the door to his house. Then he drives to work, gets a cup of coffee, and takes it to his office.

He has a huge pile of official papers to sign, but instead of doing them, Yoongi opens his laptop and studies for his university exams. He has a few in the upcoming week and nothing could keep him from scoring full marks, not even a murder case.

After an hour, Yoongi leaves his office and heads for the fifth floor landing. He knocks twice on the door.

"Mr. Min, I've been waiting to see you. How's your morning? More importantly, how was last night?"

"I'm just a little tired is all. Last night," Yoongi replies. He thinks about all the conclusions they came up with.

"It was difficult to come to any conclusions when you think about the two suicide victims, they don't have any visible connections. Jimin did come up with one idea ..."

His boss waits patiently. "Yes?"

"He thinks that we don't need to look for direct connections, because their are none. He thinks that if we take out the 'suicide' bit of the equation, everything makes sense. He thinks we should look for a middleman ... A murderer."

Chief doesn't look as surprised as he thought he'd look. "How did he come up with that?"

Yoongi has a feeling that he's the only one who doesn't know what's going on. In front of his boss he feels like he's confirming something.

"The second suicide victim, how can a little girl do that to herself? It's obvious that she couldn't, especially since there is nothing on her record that would suggest violence. Her only mental illness is Obsessive Compulsive Disorder."

Chief strokes his chin. "Yes. Good. Jimin is right, we're after a murderer."

"Sir?"

"I didn't tell you at first, because as the investigative office chief, I can only release information that the general public knows. Now that you know more than the general public, I can tell you the whole story." He gestures to the black chairs. Yoongi takes a seat and waits for him to gather his thoughts.

"It's obvious that these serial suicides are actually the work of a murderer. We didn't need a professional profiler to figure that out, but we do need him to help us pin him. It seems like the work of a very high profile serial murderer, his style is noteworthy. At the crime scene, the police knew it straight away that it was him, so they quarantined anyone from entering and messing with evidence."

Yoongi only feels a little betrayed that he had to jump over that hurdle to gain the trust of his chief. Not everyone gets a chance like this though, and it's more high scale than he imagined at first. A chill almost goes down his spine thinking about high profile murderers.

"So what we need you to do is visit the crime scene with Jimin, and gather anything the police might have missed. Anything that might signal a psychological trigger."

Mentioning the crime scene triggered something in Yoongi's mind, and he almost forgot to mention. "In order to enter a crime scene, we should be authorized as official investigators. I have recruited a local police officer from Busan, he's coming here this week."

The Chief looks amused. "Busan? Why from all the way over there? I'm sure Daegu's local police chief could help us ..."

"Jimin recommends him, I've looked up his record and you should too, he's young but talented."

The chief looks uneasy about hiring such a young person for a huge case. "Your the task force manager, after all. Where will he be staying?"

Yoongi draws a blank, he hadn't given a thought about it since he told Jungkook that he'd figure something out. "I dunno ... he could stay with me, in my house. It's a one bedroom, but the couch is comfy."

The Chief thinks for a moment. "That sounds great actually, if you wouldn't mind, the Task Force headquarters needs to be a secret. FBI are also aware of the whole story, and they'll be on the lookout for those trying to solve the crime. If so many people are going to be meeting in one place, a home would be the most natural."

Yoongi nods in agreement. He doesn't need the FBI Profiling him.

His boss nods. "I think we're finished here, unless there's something else you would like to tell me? In fifteen minutes you're taking a lunch break? Just go ahead down and take the extra time."

With that he smiles and thanks him, and leaves the room for the first floor grabs a tray of food with noodles, and a bowl of rice, and takes it to the usual spot he sits at. He's eating in peace when suddenly he jumps out of his skin! Someone touched his shoulder.

"Hello, sir!"

"Jimin, what are you doing here?"

"Haven't we had this conversation before?" The shorter boy laughs. He seems to be in a very happy mood.

Yoongi doesn't really care about the conversation. He's still thinking about the murderer. "Uh, yeah."

"Are you well? I have some good news! Your chief called me and told me about the conclusions we came up with last night ... we were right! They-"

"- the suicides are actually a murderer at work," Yoongi deadpans. "He just told me."

Jimin smiles. "You don't seems happy about it ..."

Yoongi doesn't know what to tell him. That he's a little in over his head, and has never even visited a crime scene. He doesn't feel so good to be honest, and suddenly it feels like a chore to eat his food.

"No, I'm happy you cracked Chief, I just don't feel well. I think I'm going to go home."

Jimin frowns at this. "Oh, I thought today we could put our heads together and find more Task Force members."

Yoongi does feel bad for leaving Jimin like this. "You totally can help, I've been meaning to get a forensics guy on the scene. Could you get the number from the hospital?"

Jimin looks very pleased with himself. "Do not worry about it, I'll text it to you."

"Thank you!" Yoongi tries to smile but it's not happening, so he waves at Jimin. In his car, he calls up his Chief and asks if he can outsource and work from home, to which he agrees and Yoongi drives home.

Inside Leo greets him at the door, meowing at his owner.

"You can tell can't you? Animals can always tell when their owners are sick." He drops his keys on the counter and takes his furry coat off.

He takes some water from the fridge and takes a long drink. He replaces the empty glass with more, and goes into his blue painted bathroom. Drinking the disgusting medicine and downing the water, he retreats into the living room to curl up on the sofa. Yoongi is one of those people, he happens to get sick a lot. It's puzzling how it happens so often, because he puts disinfectant on his hands constantly. Every precaution like washing his hands, and covering his mouth when others sneeze close to him, or wearing face masks on the train, it's all useless.

Yoongi turns the television on and watches a cartoon for half an hour. Then his mobile rings, so he picks it up swiftly.

"Hello? ... yes, may I ask whose speaking?"

Yoongi swallows. Jungkook is supposed to be staying with him, but he's sick right now. Pressing his hand on his cheek, he doesn't feel warm at all, which means he isn't viral. Probably just a stomach bug.

"Great, the Chief and I have decided on Task Force headquarters, it's in a very secret place. I'll text you the address when we hang up."

Jungkook says that he's very thankful for the opportunity and hangs up. Yoongi texts him the information he needs to arrive at his home. He picks his mobile up again and dials the number in his recent calls list.

"Jimin? Hi ... oh I'm okay, just a stomach bug. Can you come over to my house? Jungkook is on his way, and I feel that he would be more welcome if he already knew someone. You can? Thank you very much, I owe you."

Jimin told him that he didn't owe him anything, he's just being a good friend and co-worker. Yoongi thinks that it's good to have someone dependable like Jimin on their team. He can imagine being friends with someone like that.

Ten minutes later Jimin's sitting next to him on the couch. He takes a blanket from the adjacent couch and throws it at him.

"Here, you look cold."

"I have chills, and they won't go away."

Jimin goes into the kitchen. "It's nearly six o clock, should we have dinner? Did you ask Jungkook if he's eaten? Probably not, if he's traveling by car ..." Jimin thoughtfully adds. "How about you treat us to dinner, if I make it?"

Yoongi forgot all about food. His stomach cringes at the thought of it, but to anyone else they would be hungry by now. How could he be so thoughtless.

"If you don't mind," He replies. It's been a long time since he's had someone else in his kitchen making food for him, but since it's taking all his strength to sit up, he really has no choice. Despite his weakness he goes to sit in the kitchen and tell Jimin where all his kitchenware is found.

Another fifteen minutes and Jimin's made a pot of steaming soup, and it smells good.

"If you wouldn't mind, there's a bag of salad in the fridge we can have that with it." Jimin retrieves the salad and puts it in a separate bowl.

Ding~ Yoongi's doorbell rings. He ditches the blanket and answers it.

"Hello Jungkook, nice to meet you. Please come in." He sidesteps the door.

The younger boy, but taller than Jimin, steps into his house and you can see him looking around. "Nice place, this is headquarters?"

Jimin walks into the living room, he goes up the the Police officer and hugs him. "Jungkook it's been a while! Both of us will be working together again."

Jungkook looks at Jimin with a sardonic expression. "Yup."

Yoongi takes this as his cue to step in and play host. He offers dinner to the two Busan boys and tells them to eat as much as their heart desires. He tries to tell Jungkook that it was Jimin who cooked the meal, but Jimin shushes him.

They chatter in a friendly way about weather, and college, and previous cases. Turns out Jimin and Jungkook have worked together three times, and one case help send a known kleptomaniac to prison. Yoongi begins feeling a little better after the soup.

"I guess it's time to fill you in on a few things ..." Jimin and Yoongi try their best to explain the suspects and why it's a murder case instead of a suicide. The top secret information had in fact, not leaked down into the police force yet.

After the long explanation Yoongi finishes telling Jungkook what his boss said to him. "... In the end, we need to visit the crime scene to get a good reading on this guy."

Jimin nods. "He has to have left some kind of evidence behind."

"I can get us in. All police in Korea have access right now. I brought the police report with me, since the Daegu branch was closest they are the ones who arrived to the scene first. It says that nothing was found."

Jimin's eyebrows go up. "Nothing at all? Nothing was noted out of the ordinary?"

Jungkook nods. "Nothing. All fingerprints were wiped from the scene before anyone entered. Daegu police swear up and down it's true."

Both Yoongi and Jimin exchange weird looks. Jungkook doesn't look particularly pleased about the fact either.

"Well see."

The three boys don't know what to talk about, but Yoongi breaks the silence.

"Jungkook, anytime you want to sleep, just go into my bedroom. It's down the hall on the right."

Jungkook nods but Jimin does a double take. "Hold on, he's staying here with you? Why don't you like me?"

Yoongi chuckles at the quick conclusion. "You're fine. I just assumed that since you work in Daegu, that you have a place ..."

Jimin opens his mouth, but closes it. "I live in a pod apartment."

A pod home is the kind of home, only someone whose struggling with money would buy. It's only a one bedroom with one other bigger room attached. The kitchen and bathroom are condensed together, with only a shoji screen separating them. There isn't a place to sit, or do laundry. Anyone would pity someone living that 's eyes go wide.

Yoongi didn't know about that. "Well, it's settled then. You'll be staying at headquarters with us." He couldn't not offer that to Jimin, he's already done nice things for Yoongi. Even though three people is already pushing the limit, it'll do.

Jimin's smiling really wide, like someone's told him Christmas is tomorrow. "Thank you. I'm grateful."

Yoongi leaves the room and returns with a large box. He dumps it out to reveal a pile of flattened air bed.

"I'll blow this up and sleep on it." Jimin shakes his head. "I'll take the air bed. It's not fair, you should have the couch. This is your home."

Yoongi wants to argue with Jimin, but he's become really fatigue. He silently blows up the bed with a pump that came with it. He goes over to the chest and pulls out extra pillows and blankets.

Jungkook bids everyone goodnight and disappears into Yoongi's bedroom. The other two lay down in their respective places, but don't fall asleep right away. It's very weird for Yoongi to have other people in his home like this, sleeping and eating here like roommates. Leo jumps up and cuddles on his neck.


	5. Chapter 5: Crime Scenes

The next morning, Yoongi wakes up first. Trying not to wake Jimin, he tiptoes to the bathroom and then the kitchen. Wondering if he can stomach something more than cereal, he decides to make sweet eggs on toast for everyone.

He hears the bathroom door open and shut, and he assumes Jungkook has awakened. As he walks into the kitchen he closes his eyes. "Smells good."

Yoongi smiles, but doesn't say anything. He puts two pieces of toast, face up on each plate and tops them off with a cooked egg each.

He passes one to Jungkook who says thank you, and takes a bite. Yoongi sits down to eat his meal as well, but stares at Jimin plate before taking a bite.

"I'll go wake him up," Jungkook says. In the living room he pulls the air mattress up, causing Jimin to roll off the bed. Jungkook laughs until his sides hurt.

Yoongi chuckles at the younger's mischievous manner. Jimin trudges into the kitchen.

"This plate is for you," Yoongi suggests. Jimin digs into his yummy food.

After breakfast the three take turns with the bathroom, brushing their teeth and hair. Yoongi allows the two boys to shower before him, and when it's his turn the hot water is pretty much gone. It's okay he tells himself, company is better than hot water.

He joins the other two in the living room.

"I guess we should get started on the case," Jungkook suggests. "How are you feeling?"

Yoongi forgot all about being sick the day before. "I don't think I'm sick anymore, I feel lots better!"

"Great! Then today we can go somewhere?" Jimin smiles. He likes going out places.

"Don't we have work?"

Yoongi nods at the younger. "I should ask Chief if we can outsource work today."

He calls Chief and ask him politely If they can work from home again, as they plan on traveling around. His boss gives him the approval and lets him know that from now on, he'll be a permanent outsourcing investigator. Which means anytime he needs to leave the office, he can do so without clocking out of his schedule.

"Alright. Where should we head to first?"

"Definitely to the crime scene," Jungkook replies. "I can't wait to arrive, and see for myself if the rumors are true. How could they find nothing?"

Jimin nods. "That seems the weirdest. I'd like to see for myself about this murderer."

Yoongi agrees and they pile into his car. Heading into the downtown Daegu area, it's packed with people everywhere, very hard to imagine getting away with serial murder in such a compact space. Once they head past the main intersection, they drive a little north onto the outskirts, and arrive at the first victims home. Harry, was his name.

Jungkook leads the way up his driveway, and uses a tool from his key chain to unlock the door. Once inside, they cover their noses. The place hasn't been sanitized that's for sure, it smells like dead body.

Yoongi and Jimin swallow and hang by the door for a little bit, before Jungkook waves them into the main room.

"This is where it happened."

Jimin moves to the other side of the room, seeing the lovely glass cases reflect the light from the window. He can see every dust speck. Inside one glass case is an ancient katana sword. In the case below it, nothing. It's empty, but the display card underneath both read 'daishou.'

Jungkook looks at everything, curious about the fingerprints, but anyone can tell that the entire house looks brand new with how well it was wiped down. This murderer pays close attention to detail.

Yoongi feels a little more confident around the other two, watching them is fascinating, they seem to know what they're looking for. Instead of investigating the same room as the other two, he decides to venture off on his own.

All he does is open the door to Harry's room and he screeches. "Jungkook!"

Both Busan boys come running and the three of them stand in the doorway in absolute horrified fear. Jungkook is the first to snap out of it and breach the threshold. His finger traces the dried blood on the wall.

"Why? So many numbers ..."

On the wall is the number 82, written in blood, over and over and over again. It almost overlaps into illiteracy, but one wall has 82 written on it just once in the middle.

"Do you think the police would have missed this?" Jimin doesn't look so happy anymore, his face is slightly green again. "I don't think so ..."

Yoongi sighs. "That would mean the murderer revisited the site after the local police quarantined it. That was only a week ago, which means he's still in the area possibly."

Jungkook's expression hardens with bravery, but it sends a chill down Yoongi's spine.

Looking around for anything more in the room, turns out to be a false trail, because every drawer and corner of the room is clean. As an experiment, Jungkook even unscrews a light bulb and checks for dust there, but you can see the shiny finish of polish.

Leaving that area they go back into the main room to collect their thoughts.

"This guy must be obsessive about his murders, he must think it's a fine art to go to this extent. Instead of painting the room, it's like he's de-painting it. Taking every little detail and wiping what once was, leaving this kind of result." Jimin scratches the back of his neck nervously.

Both of the others nod. "...And, since we know he wipes everything down purposefully, the clues he left cannot be considered accidents, or misleads. He knows what he's doing."

Yoongi nods. "If only we knew what 82 meant. How are we meant to find that out?"

Jimin speaks in a much lighter tone. "I found something else, those samurai swords that he has in the glass cases, one is missing and that's obvious, but the display card wrote 'daishou' which means a pair of swords. This pair of swords is always the same, he had the katana sitting in the case, so the one that's missing must be an ancient wakizashi sword."

Yoongi and Jungkook stare at him waiting for the punch line. "I don't understand," Yoongi says.

"Wakizashi sword were most commonly used for Seppuku." Jimin looks satisfied with himself.

It dawns on Yoongi how well the murderer set up the crime scene at first. Anyone who knew about the slash that was found on his body after his asphyxiation, would come to the conclusion of suicide right away. It was done is formal sepukku style.

Jungkook smiles at his coworker. "Now we're getting somewhere. Where is the sword now?"

Of course no one knows that answer, but the posed question hung in the air between them heavily.

Getting up from their sitting positions on the floor, the trio walk around looking for more clues. After about fifteen minutes they're about to call it quits and move on, but Jimin yells from the dining room.

In the corner of the room, from the perspective of where they're standing in the doorway, the strip of wall is hidden from view.

Jimin waves them over, and Jungkook gasps. Hanging on the wall three wara ningyo are nailed into the wall. Yoongi knows what they are, but not what they do. Looking at the other three speechless coworkers, he guesses they don't know it either.

Ten minutes later after Yoongi snaps photos of the evidence with his dslr, the trio leave the crime scene and head back to Yoongi's house for lunch. If they can eat lunch after seeing such distressing things.

Back into the comfort of his home, he holds Leo in his lap. With his computer settled on the coffee table in front of him. "I'm going to look up what wara ningyo are."

Jimin and Jungkook head into the kitchen for food, both make ramen.

"I think we can take a break now, it's not good to overload the mind with negativity. Let's just think about what we've found so far. Sometimes a clue is hidden inside what we've already seen, but it was overlooked. If I let my mind rest, it will pop back up," Jungkook says.

Jimin nods with his friend. "I'm wondering about the 82."

They finish lunch and wonder about what they should do next. Sitting at home while they're still on work hours seems like a useless thing to do. Jungkook suggests they visit the second crime scene, as of two days ago it became available for searching by police.

"I think we should recruit another member of the task force, didn't you say you wanted to impress your boss?"

Jimin was right, he did want to get that over with, but he's pretty content with the work that they're having now.

"I'm going to have to go with Jungkook on this one. Remember the second victim? We should probably collect evidence first and then present it to a forensics scientist."

Scrunching his face up in disgust, Jimin says, "Yeah okay."

In his car once more, the trio head the opposite way of town than Harry's house. Towards the country side of Daegu in the mountains. This person, Kira's parents chose to live in isolation.

Once they arrive, Jungkook unlocks the door again and they step into the front entrance hall. Yoongi looks around at the more traditional house. Inside the main room nothing looks out of the ordinary.

"I'll check the bedroom."

Yoongi leads down the shorter hall and opens the door. The sight isn't such a shock this time. On the wall opposite to the door, is the number 82 written just once is big letters.

"You guys might want to see this?"

Jimin and Jungkook follow after the man, into the thirteen year olds room. At least he spared the pink wallpaper of clashing terribly with tons of red blood.

"82 again. We have no leads on what this means."

Jimin looks around the room in big sweeping motions, swiveling his neck back and forth. "This murderer, he's very egotistical. To purposely leave clues for the investigators, it seems like he's playing with us. Murderers like this one, only want attention on them. It's strange though, why would he want to get caught?"

Jungkook winces. "The police want to apprehend him, but in the end if he evades us ..."

Yoongi pities Jungkook, this would be the first case in which he would not have solved. It would make a bad mark on his spotless record.

"I think we should look around the house some more, there has to be something else to lead us to 82," Yoongi states.

They look the bedroom over once more, but there isn't much to be seen except for the bed and bookcase. Jimin takes a look at the bookcase pulling out random volumes, and checking the the pages, stopping on 82 but finds nothing. They continue around the house searching for any type of clue, or another set of wara ningyo, but the trail of evidence runs dry. Jungkook gets down on his knees to check under the bed, and the perimeter of the room, desperate for a lead.

"I don't think we're going to find anything deliberate here," Yoongi says. "We should turn in and try something else."

Jungkook gets up from the floor wiping his hands on his pants. Jimin just nods his head with a small smile.

"I told you we should have done something else."

Yoongi ignores the other boy with purposeful meaning. "Let's call the nearest hospital and ask if we can pay a visit."

Jimin smiles all out happy to carry out his original plan. He takes out his mobile and asks the night time workers if they can come, to which they say yes, but they close in two hours. The trio pile back into the purple audi and head that way. It only takes five minutes.

Inside the waiting room the three see many members of families crying into their hands. Not wanting to stare at them, they move towards the front desk quickly. Jungkook shows them his police badge, and the doctors authorize him with a special guest pass. The morgue is on the basement level.

They find the door marked 'employees only' on the ground floor and open the heavy door with a large handle. As they descend the stairs the air gets colder and crisper. Once down on the landing there's only one more door labeled 'Morgue.'

"Should we knock?"

* * *

AN:Hey guys! I'm sure it's obvious, but I don't have a beta at the moment. I'm am writing this story at the speed of light (The longest I've written so far on a chaptered story!) So my main goal is to just end it. I'm also prone to night time writing, so I'm really tired when I write these. I hope that the typos I make haven't pulled you out of the story :) When It's all finished, I'll get a beta to wrap it up in nice shiny wrapping paper, and regift it to you guys.

At this point we're getting right into the thick of the crime, so let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6: Encounters

AN: Hey guys! I just want to apologize for how wordy this chapter is x.x It's really long, I thought I should split it into two, but there really is no great place to stop at ... so enjoy the longest chapter! :D I hope the dialogue flows well, because this isn't even the wordiest I've written so far x.x If you have any tips just leave them for me in a review and I'll try my best.

* * *

Yoongi shakes his head, aware that since there are only dead bodies inside, there is no one to disturb. A chill goes down Jimin's spine. Jungkook opens the door trying with all his might to be quiet, but instead it squeaks open from lack of use.

Once in the room they are confronted with a man, older than all of them, holding a scalpel, with a deer caught in the headlights expression. Not knowing what to say, the three boys wait for the man to speak.

"Hello? How did you get down here? You're not supposed to be here." He drops his arm down by his side, so he's not brandishing a scalpel at them.

Jungkook seems to come to his senses and he flashes his police badge. "We want to ask you a few things."

The older man, who looks like he really could be Jungkook's older brother, is very surprised at these words. Yoongi pities him, his reaction looks frightened by their presence.

"About what?"

"Just about a couple of victims you've examined."

The man seems to relax. "Which one's?" He waves his arm out gesturing to the many filing cabinet like storage devices meant to keep the bodies. There were well over a hundred here.

Yoongi sighs and pulls out the paper about the suspects. "Harry Fitch, and Kira Megumi. They have been murdered under the suspicion of -"

"Suicide. The police think they have committed suicide." Jimin finishes Yoongi's sentence, afraid that he was going to reveal top secret information to a complete stranger.

Jin looks between the two clear and precise, like he can smell the lie. "I know the suspects, but I can tell you loud and clear that they did not commit suicide."

The three boys look between them. "Can you tell us more about them?"

Jin looks around the morgue like someone might be watching them and it creeps Jimin out.

"I'm not allowed to release such information. Not unless a chief of investigative office gives me the right."

Jimin and Yoongi look at each other with smiles. Yoongi decides to change the subject in order to get to know this boy a little more.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask before, but what's your name?"

The handsome boy replies, "Seokjin."

"Hello, Seokjin, can you tell me what kind of job you do?"

Jin looks around again, and Yoongi wishes he would stop doing that. The oldest guy suddenly feels like he's being interrogated.

"I am a forensics biologist/pathologist with a degree in biology. I can examine a dead body and tell you everything that's happening from the inside out. It's like a locked room murder case, but on a body instead of a room."

Jungkook swallows. "Well that's actually what we're here to ask you about. We are," he points to himself and the other two. "investigating the case. We need someone like you on our team."

Jin's eyebrows raise. "You want to invite me to investigate a case with you? I'm just a biologist ..." He scratches the back of his neck.

Yoongi begins getting tired of being in such a dark, depressing location and gets tired of beating around the bush, so he becomes blunt. "You don't have to come with us, but we were just wondering. If you don't wish to join us, I will call my investigative chief boss, and he'll authorize you to release information about the victims. Which shall it be?"

He wasn't in a good mood since the failure at the second crime scene. Jin is quite flustered at Yoongi's standstill offer, and he's trying to process his decision. In the end, he sets down his scalpel and sighs.

"I'll join you, but only because I've seen a glimpse of the murderer through what he's done, and he cannot get away with this."

Just as Jungkook was going to get up and high five Jin, he flinches mid stand. The heavy door behind them opens with a loud crash.

"Jin~ I have mango salad for the both of us, how great is that? Let's get out of here!"

The optimistic boy doesn't seem to see the other three sitting in the chairs off to the side of the room. When he sets the food down and Jin points to their guests, the brown haired one jumps almost two feet in the air.

"Oh! I apologize, I didn't know you were there. Sorry Jin, I didn't know you had friends!"

The brown haired boy seems to say this with a straight face, but the older one smacks him in the arm playfully. The brown haired one doesn't leave though, instead he lifts himself up to sit on the examination table. He sits like a child waiting for a story, patient and cool.

Jin continues and kindly recaps for his friend. "I would love to join your investigation team, under one condition."

The three boys look in surprise at him, they weren't expecting a request in return. "What's that?"

"If I join, my friend also has to join." Jin crosses his arms to appear adamant. "He's got skills under his belt, I promise. He isn't just an amateur like everyone else."

Yoongi and Jimin look at each other with puzzled looks, but Jungkook speaks up. "We'll take both of you!"

The youngest turns to his other two friends and simply explains, "He's an FBI, but he's not allowed to say so."

Jin smiles while pointing to Jungkook. "That one is smart."

So the five of them walk out of the hospital together. While they get inside Yoongi's audi, all the seats fill up and they return back at his house.

"Well, this is my home and headquarters. I don't know what we're going to do about space ..."

Jin speaks up, "I can sleep on the floor for a night, that's no problem. Tomorrow I'll go home and retrieve my own air bed and bring my car over. Is that fine?"

Yoongi nods his head. Hoseok says that he'll take the bed with Jungkook until tomorrow. With all the sleeping arrangements sorted out, Yoongi makes a pot of tea for everyone. They sit around relaxing in silence inside the comfort and warmth of Yoongi's home. Even Leo comes over and curls up in Jimin's lap.

The next morning. Yoongi wakes up first again, and he makes breakfast for everyone, just leftover soup and salad from the other day. He sees that his fridge is looking quiet empty. He enjoys his meal in peace.

Twenty minutes into his morning cartoons the bathroom door opens and shuts. Then walking into the living room is Hoseok, Jin's best friend from the morgue.

"Good morning~" He says this in a very tired voice. He almost looks worse than me when I wake up, which is pretty bad. He returns the greeting and invites him to makes himself at home.

About an hour later, everyone's awake and eaten breakfast except for Jimin, again.

"Let me handle this." Yoongi should know better, but he doesn't stop the youngest. This time instead of rolling him off his bed, he picks up Leo and drops him on the sleeping boy.

Jimin screeches and Leo scratches his face by accident. He scrams from the situation and runs to hide under Yoongi's bed.

Jin and Hoseok laugh, but Yoongi frowns. "Don't be mean to my cat. What did he do to you?"

Jungkook shrugs and laughs at Jimin. The boy now has a small wound on his nose. He grabs the younger by the collar and pushes him into the air bed angrily, gets up and sits in the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Does that always happen?" Jin asks curiously to Yoongi.

"Only one other time, I'm not sure ... if that happened to me, I might just have to unfriend that particular person."

Hoseok nods. Jin laughs.

The laptop on the coffee table begins ringing in a Skype call, and Jimin answers it.

"Hello! It's Chief, I just wanted to check in with everyone and see how the case was doing? Do we have any leads?"

Yoongi sits with Jimin on the couch in front of the laptop. The other three boys stay out of the shot, but they listen intently.

"At the first crime scene, there are a few things ... I can send you the photos I took. The second crime scene is a little more ..."

The Chief gives a fastidious nod, and replies, "I understand. One must hit a block at some point."

Yoongi smiles, lucky to have such a boss as him. He's the total opposite of those jerk bosses everyone sees on television.

"I have collected more members for the task force, I think just one more will do and then we're set!" He waits for his bosses reply.

" , you have extended farther than I have expected of you! Great work, keep on going like this. Send me the photos from the first crime scene, and give me the contact information for the new employees. I really should go ... I have an important meeting."

Yoongi nods and tells his boss that he will do as instructed and then hangs up with him.

"That was rather cheerful, he's your boss?" Jungkook asks incredulous.

Jimin nods at him. "I met him the first day I was hired, and he even praised me!"

Hoseok gives a surprised look. "I wonder if he would praise me?"

"You would have to do something good first, you know," Jin replies.

Yoongi laughs at the oldest, he's pretty sassy at times. Those two seem to have a funny relationship. Hoseok tells the group that he has to his return to work. He needs to request a meeting with his boss, and let him know about everything that's happened. He'll try and request outsourcing and if that doesn't work, he may have to use some of his vacation time. That would be detrimental.

"If we dont have any plans for today, can I hang at the morgue? If any of you guys come up with something, just give me a call and I'll come join."

Jimin even says he needs to be somewhere. Which is really odd, because he won't tell anyone about it. He avoids all eye contact, but says to call him as well if anything important comes up.

Yoongi looks at Jungkook hopefully, but he winces. "I actually, have a meeting with my boss as well, he just wants to check up on me and I need to give him a short report. He's going to confirm everything I've said with your boss."

"Okay, I guess I'm on my own then," He says annoyed. He sits back on his couch to watch television while each member leaves the house for their day plans. Leo eventually comes up and curls in his lap.

After the show, Yoongi thinks that he can't stand the boredom of staying inside all day. So he grabs a notebook and his keys.

Arriving at the second crime scene, where Kira was killed, he steps into the familiar house again. It's different this time looking for clues on his own, he doesn't have the distraction of the other members clouding his mind. He works best when he's alone.

He gets down on his knees and crawls behind the couch, to look at the floor from a different perspective. Just in case a floor board is loose. Eventually he moves into the kitchen and pulls all the drawers open. He finds nothing out of the ordinary. The last room, Kira's room, is the most curious. For a little girl, even one living in poverty you might think she would have some toys, or plushies, but there is only a bookcase.

Yoongi looks at the volumes of manga, and fairy tales taking every series and detail. He tries to find a connection between all the numbers of volumes, as if a math problem would arise. He counts the books out loud, whispering quietly to fill the dead silence. As he's counting how many books are on the second shelf, he hears a grunt from underneath the bed. He immediately shivers and moves his back to the wall. Should he call in backup?

Out from under the bed crawls a person, a very tall person with a dark face and blonde hair. He gets up and pats his pants, even though there isn't a speck of dust anywhere, then seems to notice he's not alone.

"Hello, why are you here?"

Yoongi doesn't budge. "I could ask you the very same question."

He doesn't seem scared at all, as if this interaction is happening all by silly coincidence. "I'm just investigating the scene as a lone wolf, in case the murderer has returned to the place to add any extra clues."

Yoongi doesn't know what to make of the man, he shouldn't even be here. "Only authorized people should be here."

"Oh! But I am. I have called in my deputy private eye, he should be here any minute. Have you found anything interesting yet?"

He peels his back off the wall and moves closer to the taller man, now suspicious of him. He tries not to look like he's staring, but if this man appears in a line up, for sure he needs to remember his face. He's got dimples and 'come get me' eyes, straight teeth ...

Yoongi ignores him and goes back to counting the books on the bookcase, only to be interrupted.

"So, you've figured out the bookcase! I couldn't help but hear you counting aloud. It's remarkable isn't it?"

Yoongi's face screws up, he hates being patronized. Everything that he stands for is being shoved away, so a one wolf amateur can solve his case.

"There are 92 books on this bookcase, and one of them is not the same as the rest."

The other man smiles wide, his dimples crease and it's a little creepy how his teeth show. Maybe he's just paranoid here, but this guy isn't giving him the best feeling.

Yoongi pulls out the fake manga, the one that looks very similar to the others but not enough to fool him. He has a good eye for spotting differences in detail. He should have been a private detective.

"The volume that's missing is number 82," He says with a resigned voice. As soon as he realized, his brain shutdown on him. He needs to go home, and talk this over with his team. He hopes they won't be too pissed that he came back without any of them.

"Great work! I've come to the same conclusion, but I feel like something's missing. There is still something in this house."

Just as the amateur finishes his sentence, the front door slams. He mutters to Yoongi, "You would expect a private detective to be a little more weary about making himself known."

A brown haired boy walks in wearing a gray suit with matching shorts. As soon as he sees the two, he jumps out of his skin.

"Who are you-"

The tall man interupts. "We're investigating. I came ahead of time."

The brown haired boy looks between the two, and then shrugs. "Great. I work better with company. Have you found anything?"

Yoongi stays silent, not giving a damn about telling anyone else. If the taller guy wants to explain he can go for it. He says nothing though, which is weird, shouldn't he want to fill a coworker in?

Yoongi thinks he has enough evidence to go back to his house, but the taller man leans in closer to him and the private eye.

"One more thing, there is something suspicious in the hallway."

Yoongi doesn't remember anything being in the hallway. It's quite skinny and the floors were searched along with the walls. He follows the private eye out the door.

"Here." The blonde one says forcefully. "It's here."

He peels the wallpaper off with his fingernail, where you can see three small holes in the wall, nail shaped. Yoongi knows exactly what was there previously, but afraid to speak, he says nothing. The wara ningyo from the last crime scene must have made an encore appearance here, and there are only three this time.

"Well, this is all a bit too much for me, I am going to take a few photographs if you two don't mind, and then I need to have a meeting with my group. This is something to discuss."

He wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. There were too many strangers around him trying to help with his case. He didn't need help, and he didn't want to offer any help. He takes his dslr out and snaps photos of the three punctures. Disappearing into the bedroom for a moment, he comes out, bows to the other two, then leaves.

He reaches out for his car door, but he turns quickly back around at the shout of, "Hey wait!"

It's the private eye. "Wait, I want to ask you something." He pants with his hands on his knees. "I've heard a rumor about there being a task force out there ... is it true?"

He simply nods. "Yes. I'm the task force leader, Yoongi." This guy doesn't give him the heebie jeebies, so he allows an introduction.

The brown haired detective replies, "Taehyung. Nice to meet you. I've got another question." He hesitates for a moment. "Are there any vacancies?"

Yoongi smiles. "I don't take two timers."

"Huh?" Taehyung's smile shrinks.

"It's not wise to be on two teams at once," Yoongi states.

"I'm not on anyone's team." Taehyung looks down at the ground.

Yoongi's taken aback by the tone of his voice. "The guy back there said you were on his team. He said that you were working together."

Taehyung shakes his head fervently. "I don't know the guy!"

Yoongi looks past Taehyung and into the house again, debating whether he should run back in and call Jungkook to arrest him, but he has no evidence against him. He has definitely been introduced as suspect #1.

"Alright. It's not safe here, let's go back to my pl-headquarters, in a top secret location, and we'll talk about it with the other task force members. That way we can get an interview and vote." Yoongi opens his back door and lets the detective slide into his Audi. Yoongi turns his radio up and drive away from the scene.

At his house once more, he can see Jin's car in his driveway, so he's home. He parks the car and ushers Taehyung in the door before him. The younger boy's eyes scan the house thoughtfully.

"You have a nice house."

"Thank you. Please sit."

Jin comes around the corner with a smile, "Just in time! I hope you don't mind, but I thought that since you are allowing us to stay, we should take some of the workload. I'm cooking dinner right now."

Yoongi sighs relieved. "I appreciate it. Smell's good."

He kicks his shoes off and gestures to his home. "This is headquarters for now, it's the most natural place, so fbi don't try and steal our thunder."

Taehyung nods still looking around. He is a detective after all, observant is his number one quality. "I understand."

Yoongi doesn't know what to do with all the other members tied up. "Jimin isn't home yet?"

"Nope. Do you have any clue where he's gone?"

"Nope. What about Jungkook?"

Jin peeks his head around the corner with a spatula in his hand. "Well, he came home for a little bit, but then, went back to work saying his boss requested overtime. He sent him loads of documents to his laptop."

That's a pity. Jungkook's a hard worker though, he can do both at the same time.

"Hobie's boss is still finalizing things. He texted me an hour ago to say that he'll be home in time for dinner."

Yoongi's ears quirk up. "Who's Hobie?"

Jin laughs. "Oh! That's Hoseok's nickname, his sister gave it to him when she was young, and it stuck."

Yoongi turns to Taehyung on the couch. "Sorry, I had to be updated. So," He stalls for time. "What company do you work for?"

Taehyung smiles. "Daegu. It's where I'm from."

"I am too. So your company is here in town?"

"Yes. My boss, he is having a bit of trouble with his health, so his son has taken over for him."

"Oh, that's sad. How are things?"

Taehyung looks him in the eyes. "To be honest, it's bad, his son has spread everyone's wages out to far and I'm in danger of losing my place."

Yoongi's face softens for this boy, he's younger than him and in a much higher position. "What about cases? Have you solved any?"

Taehyung nods. "Yes. I'm not authorized to take credit though since I'm a private detective, so searching for record proof would be senseless."

Yoongi nods. "A round estimate?"

"Around thirty different ones around Korea, and one in Europe." The boy looks a lot chipper now than he isn't talking about his work situation.

Yoongi nods in approval. "Great. Yeah, sounds like we could use someone like you on our team." He pauses. "Jin! What do you think, should we accept him? Vote, yes or no!"

From the kitchen Jin yells, "Yes! Ow!"

Yoongi rolls his eyes, but says, "Welcome to the task force."

"Dinner!" Jin yells for the others to join him.

When Yoongi enters the kitchen his jaw drops, there is so much food on the table. Not a simple soup and salad, but a full three course meal.

"Where did you get all of this from?"

Jin smiles. "I bought it, don't worry."

Taehyung sits down at the table and fills his plate. "This looks delicious, I really cannot wait. Just looking at it makes my stomach hungry."

Jin sits and fills his plate too, not taking even a fraction of what's laid out. The corners of his mouth twitch into a grateful smile, he never thought having others at his place would be this lovely.

"Jin. Thank you so much, I can't tell you how much this means. I had a pretty hectic day, so thank you for taking over this duty."

Jin shakes his head. "It's not a duty, it's my hobby! I love cooking. It's no problem."

The three eat in peace without the other three. When done, Yoongi does the dishes and then returns to the living room to talk with the other three. As soon as he takes a seat, he hears shuffling behind the front door.

The three other boys walk in laughing about something.

"Hey! Sorry about missing dinner ..."

The other two nod in agreement.

"Who's this?"

Yoongi stands to introduce the boy. "This is Taehyung, he's a private detective, and the final piece of our team."

Hoseok immediately goes over to bow and welcome him. Jungkook nods in his direction with a smile. Jimin who looks particularly tired, shoots him a small smile. Yoongi notices it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Okay there are so many people here. Can everyone just sit? I was about to say something important. Can I officially call a meeting?"

Everyone looks up to the leader like he dropped a bomb. The boys sit obedient and listening. Four intent faces stare at Yoongi.

"What's up?" Jin asks prompting him.

Yoongi sighs. "I went back to the crime scene today, and I found some things."

Hoseok gasps. "You went to the crime scene?"

"Yes. The first time I went with Jungkook and Jimin, but we didn't find a thing. With Taehyung's help I was able to find fresh evidence."

Yoongi pulls his photos out and begins to explain everything that happened to him in detail, even telling about the mysterious man with too much information. Taehyung agrees with Yoongi saying that he was creepy and out there, and now a suspect. The four boys grapple with the information, and they look at the photos and come up with a few conclusions.

"We need to read the missing volume, it's obviously a clue. Maybe there's a message within the story," Jin suggests.

Jimin nods. "This murderer seems egotistical enough to lead us onto a trail of crumbs. I think that's exactly what he's doing. If we solve this it will most likely be beneficial to the case."

Hoseok looks up on his phone the name of the manga that the girl had. "It's right here scanned onto this free manga reading website. If we all read it, and then talk about it ..."

Yoongi nods. "That sounds like a good plan. Someone else help me look up the Wara Ningyo. After this thing showing up twice, it's obviously important."

An hour later and the boys are in their pj's doing their various tasks with their laptops sitting in their laps. The television is off, and surprisingly Yoongi left his music off. He's actually not looking up information about Wara Ningyo, since two others are already. He's writing the research paper due in two days for his religion and culture studies class.

"I think i'm going to turn in for the night, guys. Go to bed whenever you want. Night~," Yoongi says. He grabs the comforter and curls up in the armchair.


	7. Chapter 7: His Name

The next morning Yoongi's eyes open and he shuts them back as fast as he can. It's harder for him to return to sleep if his eyes adjust to the light.

"Yoongi, can you get up? Yoongi." He can feel someone shaking his body gently side to side, but he's ignoring it. If he tries really hard maybe they'll go away.

"Yoongi, breakfast is ready. It's been five minutes since I last spoke to you, please wake up."

He's half conscious and the smell of something yummy wafts from the kitchen. He grunts at Jungkook leaning over him.

"You've been doing that for the last half hour, does that mean your awake?"

Yoongi grunts again. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

He sits up and trudges to the kitchen to find five other boys sitting around his kitchen table, and it never ceases to surprise him that after so many years of living alone, he has company sleeping over. Jin hands him a heaping pile of sausages on a plate. He takes a few and some kimchi.

"Alright. Today is brainstorm day, did anyone find any information they would like to share?"

He looks around the room with a questionable expression, and Hoseok raises his hand in a shy manner.

"The Wara Ningyo represent trying to curse someone. What you are supposed to do is use a stake to drive it through the heart of the victim, effectively nailing them to a tree or shrine. The killer didn't do that though."

Jimin says,"Yes. The way I can see his personality he likes teasing people and using information to dangle it in front of their faces. It could be true that he's not using it for their intended purposes."

"So it's up to us to find out the real reason. Weren't there four at the first scene? Three at this one?" Jungkook pulls the newest photographs towards him.

Yoongi stands up. "You're right! The Wara Ningyo are counting down!"

"This could mean he's counting down to something ... a finale?" Jin looks at Jimin for approval.

"Yeah, that's fits him to a tee! He's been enjoying the attention thus far, I would not be surprised that someone as egotistical as him would want to go out with a blow."

Yoongi smiles. "Great! This is good, we're already getting somewhere. What do you guys think about the manga that was missing?"

Taehyung speaks up this time. "There is something, I noticed that it's a bit too much for a coincidence. On page 82, there is a murder. A gruesome murder ..."

Yoongi nods. "That's a strange thing to keep on a child's bookshelf."

"It probably wasn't there to begin with. I'm sure a murderer meticulous enough would replace an entire bookshelf." Jimin replies. He takes his glasses off and rubs them with his shirt.

Do-do-do-dodo-do- his laptop signals a Skype call coming though. He answers it.

"Chief, how are things?" He looks very tired with bags under his eyes.

He sighs. "There has been another murder for the case..."

Hoseok gasps, and everyone huddles around the laptop with Yoongi. When his boss sees everyone, he looks back to Yoongi.

"We were having a meeting which I would like to speak to you about."

His chief smiles, knowing that his Task Force manger isn't slacking off working from home. "Great. Now, onto the case, this new murder is ... it's not very sightly. I will send you some pictures to save you the heart attack of being shocked at the crime scene. It took place in a hotel."

Yoongi nods but gulps. Seeing a picture of a ten year old with their head bashed in and eyeballs crushed, he thought that would be the end of it.

The notification comes through, and he thanks his boss for the opportunity. His boss thanks him, tells him the address of the newest crime scene, then he hangs up. Yoongi looks to the others for support. His face betrays everything, the down pull of his eyebrows, the tight lips, and pained expression.

"Go on, Yoongi. It'll be okay ... well, maybe not, but we need to solve this case. Imagine the happy parents knowing their children are safe," Taehyung says. He pats Yoongi's back once.

He turns back around and clicks on the link. What he sees next is too much to bear, he quickly escapes his friends and rushes to the restroom. The others close the laptop and try not to talk about what they just saw. It's inescapably a horror scene, blood everywhere. The poor person who had to endure that.

"She was a friend of mine, you know," Jin says with a strangled gasp. He's crying. "I had to transport her body to the morgue, looking like that." He cries a bit more and Hoseok goes over to rub his back in comfort.

Jungkook logs the address into his phone and puts it away. He's the most adept at seeing the horrors of what people can do. Police officers have the toughest mentality.

Coming out of the bathroom, Yoongi collects himself with a deep breath. "That was not pleasant, but nor will letting the murderer get away. We must solve this case, so we must go to the crime scene today."

Jungkook and Jimin nod in agreement. Jin pulls himself together and stands up to find his keys, "You guys can take my car today. It'll save you the gas money. I need to be somewhere."

Just as he's about to protest, the lights go out in the entire house. It's pitch black everywhere, and Yoongi curses.

"I didn't pay my bill. Fuck. Just give me a minute ... I'll call my electrician."

Not seeing Jimin move around in the dark, he tiptoes into the kitchen to look inside the envelope he saw previously on his first night. Then comes back into the living room.

"Yoongi?"

"What? I'm on hold."

"Here."

"Hmm?"

Jimin shoves the full envelope into Yoongi's hands. He pulls out the wad of cash inside, "What's this?"

In the dark Jungkook, Jimin, Jin, Hoseok, and Taehyung smile back at him. "Appreciation. Every time one of us has eaten a meal here, or taken a shower we've contributed to paying you back."

Yoongi's eyes widen and he's caught in true surprise. "No one has ever done this for me." He thinks he doesn't deserve it either.

Jin says,"None of us could stay here for weeks on end letting your bill triple in size. Jimin, he told us about the bill when he saw it his first night. He noticed after a few days, you continued to put it off. So we figured we would help."

Yoongi can't contain how much he appreciates these coworkers, and friends, he considers them friends now. Only a true friend would do something like that. Yoongi stutters for words, to express himself but this is what comes out, "Tha-thank you! Thank you."

After the electrician comes on the line, Yoongi tells him that he should pay his bill as soon as his bank deposit goes through.

The murder of twenty year old Jasmine Parker, american, a nice girl with good grades. She lived in a small student apartment on her own. The task force arrives at her home forty minutes later in Busan.

The three approach the crime scene carefully, each of them looking around to make sure they enter without being seen. A squeak noise is heard from Taehyung, as he points to a person outside in bellhop uniform. No one understands except for Yoongi who gasps. That's a first for him.

"It's the suspect," he whispers to the group. "Does he work here? The entire building is quarantined so there's not really a need for him to appear at work."


	8. Chapter 8: Breakthroughs

AN: I really hope everyone's enjoying this story! I just want to apologize for the last few chapters being so wordy! I'm actually not usually great at writing dialogue (Especially with six main characters!) I just want to get all my Ideas across properly, and describe everything in detail. I hope that it doesn't get too boring reading about every little discovery ... Let me know what you think!

* * *

The hotel of twenty five floors has yellow tape all over the front revolving doors, the tape extends to the awning above and over the bushes leading up to the parking lot. No one would think of coming near the area. It's a grand place, the most renowned hotel in Korea, so the question is why would he show up in broad daylight under such circumstances.

Yoongi is the first to approach and talk to him. "Hello, sir. We meet again."

The bellhop smiles and his dimples show magnificently. "That's right! I bet you're here to look at the crime scene aren't you?"

Taehyung answers with nervous anticipation. "Yes. This place should be evacuated, because all work here has been suspended."

Not wavering in smiling creepily at everyone, the guys voice is smooth, "You're wondering why I'm here, right? It's because I take pride in my line of work. I live for the people who stay here."

Jungkook nods brooding on the character. He looks at Jimin to see what he's picking up on the guy, and Jungkook sees the frown in the corner of his coworkers mouth. He sees Jimin's tight smile and awkward stance, like he wants to run away from the situation. He can tell that this guy puts Jimin on edge, and that sets him off too. He's known Jimin for so long, but this strong reaction is something he's never observed before.

Jungkook takes his badge out of his pocket. "I am a police from here and I'm issuing a citation for you, because you're standing on a 'no pass' zone. If you get caught here again, punishment will be taken."

"I wouldn't come back here if it were my last dying breath," The suspicious character says while snatching the citation out of Jungkook's hand.

He stomps away visibly pissed off, but Hoseok grabs him arm to stop him. He jerks his arm out of his grasp. "What do you want?"

"What's your name?" Such a simple question that none of them has asked, and yet the most important. If he fails to give a name, it almost cements his suspicion. The angry man glares at Hoseok before smiling again completely aware of showing his teeth. "They call me, Rap Monster."

As soon as Rap Monster turns his back to them, they share looks of either amusement or fear, because giving an alias also counts as not giving a real name. Yoongi opens the hotel door for the others and they rush up to the twelfth floor.

"It's obvious he didn't use hospital tools to sever her limbs, the trajectory that it sprayed ..." Jungkook trails off.

Besides staring in horror at the body, Jimin begins to scope out the place. He goes into her bedroom to look first, typical profiler, always checking the most personal space.

Hoseok moves the opposite way hoping to stay away from anything that might frighten him. He's an FBI, but he doesn't think so anymore. He's too afraid of everything and that's why he's in this predicament.

The rest spread out and search the house for anything that might be missing, or placed. For instance, more Wara Ningyo, maybe two of them.

"Guys!" Hoseok calls from the other room. "Guy come here quick! Ah!"

Yoongi rushes into the bathroom first, and sees the entire bathtub filled with blood and floating on top is the left leg. He's become so numb to seeing these images recently, but he's not entirely convinced that this particular image won't show up in his nightmares.

"That bastard. What the hell! Why would someone do this?" Yoongi rants. He paces the living room around where the dead body would be. "He's a psychopath!"

Jimin appears to be staring very hard at the chalk outline on the floor. The most unassuming part of the house, because the space where her body should be is spotless. Just like with the other crime scenes, if it wasn't necessary for mess, then the murderer would come back and wipe everything down.

Yoongi takes control of his team members. "Alright, we've found some body parts, but we shouldn't leave this time until we figure out something else. Rip the wallpaper if you must, but find the Wara Ningyo."

Taehyung speaks firmly, "The puzzle of this crime scene, is the body itself, which is not here. At all the other crime scenes, the bodies were not so messy, and we're allowed to stay. Here, the murderer must have been aware of his mess, he must have known the body would be taken away. It was deliberate. Everything this murderer does is deliberate. This is his canvas."

"So basically, why is the body missing? Why were the limbs cut off?" Taehyung summarizes.

Five minutes later Jungkook breaks the silence. "Maybe there was something on the arm that the killer didn't want anyone to see?"

That takes Yoongi aback. "Like what? A puncture wound?"

Jungkook shakes his head. "Like a wedding ring or something. I once solved a case where the killer cut off the left ring finger, because the wedding ring was stuck on the body." He offers his bit of intel and then leaves the room to look for more clues.

Jimin cringes. "There's no reason to take a whole arm for a wedding ring. The killer would find that tedious."

Taehyung mutters to himself. "Something that was taken that was there before, something that's missing now."

"Found them!" Jungkook says with a loud voice. "The Wara Ningyo are here, nailed to the table! There are two of them."

Yoongi goes after him with his dslr and takes a few pictures. Then returns into the living room with Jungkook.

"AH! I think I have a theory," Taehyung practically yells. He bounds across the room to the bathroom door. "Did anyone think it weird that the leg in the bathroom, still had it's sock and shoe on? I did. Most killers would take the clothes off ..." He shot Jimin a look, because he should have picked up on that fact. "Which means, what if the arm was also wearing something?"

"The arm? You mean an armband, or watch?" Yoongi asks unsure of himself.

"A Watch! A clue to something that was here in the crime scene, but taken and now missing. A watch might be a clue ..."

Hoseok asks, "How are we supposed to be one hundred percent sure."

Taehyung shakes his head. "Rap Monster left something at the second crime scene, he must have left something here. Besides the Wara Ningyo"

Jimin nods his head in agreement. Hoseok looks down at the floor.

"We shouldn't make quick assumptions about who the killer is just yet, he is only a suspect." Yoongi looks nervous telling Taehyung to calm down. He doesn't look very offended by the statement he just shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm about 98% sure it's him ..." He sighs. "Hoseok, could you do a favor?"

He looks at Taehyung with weary caution. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Could you lay down on the floor in the chalk outline?"

The team members stare at him in disbelief.

"You want him to play dead," Yoongi asks with a serious expression.

"Yes. I know it's a weird request, but the point of this crime scene is that the body is missing, but not the body parts. Which means he's trying to tell us something about the body, but it's not here and we need to imagine that it is."

Hoseok lays down on the floor in the chalk outline, two of his limbs still attached protrude past the lines cutoff. It's easier to imagine his limbs are missing, than to imagine a whole body laying there. He stalks around Hoseok's body thinking very deeply while the others watch him. He seems to be intent on something.

"It's about the pose. Something about this pose seems unnatural."

Now that Hoseok's laying in the outline you can see what Taehyung's talking about. With the legs spread way apart, and one arm tilted slightly east of north, it did look weird.

"It's itching in my mind what this looks like, I can't be sure, but the limbs were cutoff and the pose is unnatural. This is a pose with deliberate purpose," Taehyung says. He's stopped circling Hoseok and now he's closing his eyes in frustration.

Yoongi doesn't think about anything. His mind is clear, and maybe that's what triggered the epiphany in the first place.

"I've got it! He's a clock! The killer made the victim look like a clock!"

Taehyung smiles immediately processing his exclamation. "You're right!"

"Huh?" Jimin asks Hoseok, but the boy shrugs his shoulders and asks, "Can I get back up now?"

"Just a minute. Look, don't you see it. He looks like an analogue clock with his arm pointing to the "2" position, and his leg pointing to the "8" position. That's why the killer severed the other limbs, because he only needed two 'hands' for his clock." Yoongi beams with pride.

Taehyung slaps him on the back with glee. His smile pulls up at the corners and his true, beautiful smile shines through. Jungkook steps forward, always the practical one and asks an important question.

"What does 2:40 even mean?"

The group stay quiet again not having a reason for the time. Jimin breaks the silence saying, "It must be the time of the next crime ... there are two wara ningyo here which means, there's one more murder."

Jungkook's face brightens. "We're ahead of the murderer then! We can beat him to the next crime scene!"

Taehyung shakes his head, and his hair sways side to side in his eyes. "We don't know the location, just the time."

"Do you think the murderer has left a clue about the place as well?" Hoseok swallows. He gets up from the floor and moves towards the door. "I think it's okay to take a break ..."

The six boys pile into Jin's range rover and head back to Yoongi's place. He goes straight into his kitchen to make some lunch. The others lounge around the living room, playing video games and reading books. Taehyung lays on the couch with his head hanging over the edge of the cushion with his feet on he back.

Hoseok tilts his controller to the right and left, as if tipping the controller would help his race car turn the corners sharper. He pulls in front of Jimin's Luigi character by an inch gliding over the finish line.

"Honestly, these aren't my type of games," Jimin pouts. He hates losing. "How about we play this one?"

The door cracks open and Jin comes into the room. "Hi, did everyone miss me?"

Hoseok shakes his head and laughs. "Not really. What's up?"

"I've found something out. It's really serious ..." Jin smiles at himself proud at how adept he's become at helping solve a murder, since it isn't his expertise. Yoongi comes into the room to listen.

"... It's about the slashes on the first victims chest. When I was in the morgue, I thought about the slashes looking like certain shapes. I wasn't in the investigating team then, so I assumed they already found this piece of evidence. I checked the body out and placed him in the morgue without a second thought, but now that I know this evidence has been overlooked, I should speak up. The slashes on his chest are so aerodynamic that they could not be Japanese or Korean script. They are numbers written in archaic old symbols used by Romans. I know it, because they are used to count scenes in my acting class."

Biting his lip, Jungkook asks, "What do roman numerals mean?"

Yoongi appears in the room holding a wooden spoon. "They are used to count things, but they're outdated symbols. One would only find them in textbooks, on old buildings, or in literature."

Jin sighs. "We don't know what it means, but it's a clue."

Taehyung gets up and hugs Jin suddenly. "Great job!"

It brightens Jin's expression and he's happy to have made Taehyung, a private detective, praise him. "Are you guys playing video games?" He inquires.

Jimin nods pulling out the first person shooting game. Hoseok shakes his head, replying, "Nope. Now way! I have seen enough blood for a lifetime!"

"Truee," Jimin says. "Which game should we play then, Jungkook why don't you choose?"

The youngest smiles and sits beside Jimin on the floor. "Okay uhm, this one!" He picks up an action adventure game about zombies.

Hoseok gives his approval. "I can deal with brains."

We pop the video game in and begin the gameplay, first we must escape the two story house without attracting attention. Then we navigate through the neighborhood, ducking into school buses, and taking food from the decrepit, forgotten grocery store. After that we're almost past the first level of the game, and the very last mob of zombies come at charging at us, but Hoseok navigates his character to climb a fire escape ladder into an open window. He lands himself in an old hotel on the fourteenth floor. Inside the room, he swipes a medical kit and some weaponry, and as he opens the door to leave, Hoseok gasps out loud. Jimin thinks that a lone zombie might have killed him and ended the game, but his friend threw the controller down on the floor while his character on screen is just standing there idling with a gun in his hand.

"Why did you scream?" One of Jimin's eyebrows quirk up.

Hoseok screams again. "A hotel! That's where the next murder is going to take place!"

Everyone in the room hears and drops their current activity to stare at Hoseok.

"What? How?" Jin's eyes widen at his best friend.

"The next murder is going to take place in a hotel, that's the only place I can think of that uses roman numerals to count door numbers!" Hoseok's really worked up now, and his voice volume only continues to rise. "I wonder if the murderer is watching us, because why would he place a clue on the first victim to warn us about the fourth murder? ... He must know that we have Jin on our team."

A chill goes down the oldest one's spine.

"I was playing this game, and I happened to be in a hotel room ... look at the door. The numbers on it are written in roman numerals," Hoseok points to his frozen character on the screen.

Everyone gapes at the television screen seeing the numbers on the door.

"I've got to let my boss know right away, Hoseok, you are a genius!" Yoongi goes over and hugs the boy. He doesn't give many hugs, but this guy right here deserves one. Jimin slaps him on the back in appreciation.

"Dinner's ready!"

The boys gather around Yoongi's table and each delicious food cooked by Yoongi. After the meal they watch some television while Yoongi talks to his boss in his bedroom. After an hour, he comes out looking rather tired but very pleased with himself and sees each one of the members asleep in a different sleeping position on the furniture. Jungkook's curled into a very small ball on one side of the couch, while Jimin lays on the other side, his legs swung over Jungkook's. Taehyung is laying over the top like a lazy cat. Jin is laying in the armchair while Hoseok is laying across the ottoman. Yoongi heads to his own comfy bed.


End file.
